The vampire life of Edward and Bella
by twilightsagaobsessed91
Summary: the life of edward and bella and their family as vampires 'ON HIATUS'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Bella pov**

Its been one year since the volturi had come to forks the second time around. I was watching my daughter sit on the floor playing with Jacob so calm and relaxed. I was pacing up and down my little cottage with my phone in my hand waiting for Edward to walk in or even call.

Jacob was getting irritated with me pacing he said " Bella why don't you sit with renesmee". I snapped my head around and said "mind your own business Jacob."

renesmee walked over to me and jumped up into my arms and nestled her head into my my neck, she put her tiny hand up against my cheek and asked " what's the matter mama " I never got to answer her before my phone rang the caller id said Charlie. I said " hey dad what's up" he said " hey what are you doing tomorrow" I said" nothing much why" he said " can I have nessie for the day sue and I want to do something special for her like take her shopping and get her presents and stuff" I replied " dad I will have to speak to Edward first and see what he thinks "I paused and then said "he is not here right now I will give you a call back when he gets home" he noticed the hostility in my voice and I hung up.

I took renesemee to her room and got her ready for bed. I rugged her up in her favourite blanket and sat in the rocking chair and just started slowly rocking backwards and forwards. Jacob walked in and sat on the floor next to us watching me rock nessie to sleep, she was smiling up at me and in the end she finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. I looked over at Jacob and saw he had fallen asleep on the floor. I moved to put nessie into bed, then went to gently shake Jake awake and said "she's asleep now you can go home" he got up and walked out the room with me and I walked to the front door and said " thanks Jake for being here it means so much to me" he said " its all good bells I am happy to be here she is special " I replied yeah I know but thanks anyway" he said no worries I will see you tomorrow, goodnight bells" and took off into the forest.

Not long after Jacob left, Edward returns and my phone started buzzing I picked it up and said "yes dad" he said " did you ask him yet" I replied" no he only just walked in the door" I paused and added " ok I will ask him now, Edward can my father have renesemee for the day tomorrow without us". A smile shot across Edwards face and he nodded. I went back to the phone and said "yes dad you can have her tomorrow, I will drop her off in the morning, now goodnight dad" I hung up.

Edward walked over to me and grabbed me and hugged me and kissed me so passionately my world spun. He the whispered in my ear "I missed you so much" I replied " I have missed you to, more than you know". He took hold of my hand and lead me to renesemee's room, he waltzed over to her bed ever so quietly and kissed on the forehead and made sure her blankets were secure around her, he turned and made his way back over to me and took my hand and lead me to our room and over to our bed we crawled up and laid down wrapped up in each other. I looked up into his eyes and I felt my self getting lost in them but I wouldn't have it any other way. That's how we stayed till the break of a new day.

**Please review and tell what you think. Its much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Bella pov**

when morning light filtered in the bedroom the next morning, we untangled ourselves to start the day. I dressed renesemee I had told her she was spending the day with grandpa Charlie and grandma sue, she was so excited. Once we were all dressed and ready to go, Edward insisted he come with us he wants to spend the day with me and I was so not against that. The idea of not having renesemee with us was really disheartening. Upon approaching the cars up at the main house we saw Jacob waiting for us I said " good morning" and strolled past him and into the house.

We saw the family sitting in the living room when we entered, rose was up and taking renesemee from me. Carlisle looked up and asked where we were headed, Edward replied " we are going to drop off renesemee to Charlie and sue for the day, they requested her."The family nodded in understanding, I still wasn't keen on the idea but nessie looked happy enough to go so I will bite my tongue. Renesemee came over and jumped into my arms and placed her hand on my cheek and showed Charlie waiting for us and I said " alright we are leaving now" and turned and headed for the door.

Edward drove to Charlie's, while I sit and fidget with my hands, every so often I would glance back and look at renesemee. We arrived and exited the car and walked up to the front porch, just as we reached the door Charlie opened the door and plucked renesemee out of my arms and hugged her tightly to him I said "dad don't suffocate her, she is just a child."After a moment of time Edward and I hugged renesemee goodbye and said " we will be back later for you" and walked away. About halfway to the car I abruptly stop because I suddenly felt empty for some reason, Edward noticed I stopped and rushed over to me and said" what's wrong Bella" I said " I feel empty without her" he pulled me into a hug and and replied " we will have her home soon" he released his hold on me and took a hold of my hand and lead me to the car.

We reached the house Edward took my hand and lead me into the house and into the front room with everyone else. My phone started to ring, it was Charlie I answered it and said" hey dad what's up" he was crying and not making any sense on the other end of the line, I walked into another room and he finally calmed down enough to speak clearly, he had just told me my mother and phil were in an accident and had died instantly. I dropped to my knees and the phone rolled out of hand and I laid on the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees and closed my eyes.

Alice came bouncing in and stopped dead and yelled for Edward and came rushing over to me and lifted my head into her lap. Edward came into the room in a flash, with everyone else on his heels, he came to my side and lifted me into his arms and asked " what happened" I didn't answer him, I struggled out of his arms and walked out of the room and out of the house and went and sat on the front lawn. I could barely move any further and not long after that Edward was at my side and said " talk to me, I am here for you please tell me what's bothering you". I turned to him and said " my mother was in a car accident and they didn't make it and my father is a mess" I stopped short and said " he still has renesemee" Edward said he would go and grab her. He wanted to know if I wanted to go I shook my head and stood and walked to where the cottage was located.

**Well that was chapter 2. please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
